Laccident
by Izabel65
Summary: 10 ans ont passé.House n'est plus médecin et vit à New York. Il a coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, mais  un dernier drame va une dernière fois le réunir à Cuddy


Un OS dont l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson ' l'accident de Michel Sardou).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux, ma vue est trouble. Un liquide me coule sur le visage. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ne répond pas je suis perdu. Que se passe-t-il ? Cette odeur de plastique fondu et d'huile, d'où ça vient ?<p>

La vision d'un enfant apparaissant dans le faisceau lumineux de mes phares. Un prénom hurlé d'une voix aigüe. Mon pied écrasant la pédale de frein. Mes mains braquant le volant dans une tentative d'évitement.

Le premier choc contre les voitures en stationnement. Le son continue d'un klaxon. La lueur bleutée de phares qui m'aveuglent. Moi qui ferme les yeux comme si cela allait empêcher l'inévitable.

Le hurlement des sirènes me vrille les tympans. Les gyrophares illuminent la nuit comme des lumières stroboscopiques. Plusieurs personnes me parlent. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis même incapable de répondre.

Des hommes en blanc me rassurent, me disent que l'on va me sortir de là. Ça va être long, les pompiers doivent découper la tôle.

On me place une minerve, du moins on essaie. Je hurle de douleur. Je vois une seringue passer devant mes yeux. Tout devient noir.

Je reviens à moi. Je suis désorienté. Le bruit de la membrane d'un respirateur, le bip du moniteur me font réaliser où je me trouve. Je me souviens de tout, l'accident, la douleur, l'incapacité à bouger. Je regarde autour de moi et je refuse d'admettre la vérité.

Le respirateur est branché au tuyau qui sort de ma trachée. La pompe à morphine est au maximum. C'est pourquoi je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il y a deux poches à perfusions, je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit. J'ai des électrodes partout.

La deuxième raison qui fait que je ne ressente rien est que je suis paralysé. Une lésion de la moelle épinière m'a rendu tétraplégique. Presque, j'ai encore une certaine mobilité dans le bras droit. J'ai envie de hurlé mais je peux à peine murmurer.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole. Ma tension monte. Ma respiration devient saccadée malgré l'appareil. L'alarme se déclenche. Un groupe de personnes arrivent en courant et s'affairent aussitôt autour de moi.

Une piqûre de calmant plus tard, toutes mes constantes sont normales. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approche de moi. Je lis son nom sur son badge : Dr Palmer.

_- Bonjour, vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?_

_- Gre…Gregory House. _J'ai du mal à reconnaître ma propre voix_. Mon état ? _

_- Grave, comme vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. Un éclat de métal s'est fiché dans vos cervicales, assez profondément pour léser la moelle épinière. Ce qui a causé votre paralysie. Sous le choc votre canne s'est brisée et une partie vous a - transpercé le poumon gauche. Nous avons dû vous faire une trachéostomie. Je…_

_- L'enfant ? _Je lui coupe la parole, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

_- Il est sain et sauf. _

_- Bien. Vous avez un avocat dans cet hôpital ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Demandez-lui de venir… s'il vous plait. _

_- Je m'en occupe. Y a-t-il quelqu'un à prévenir ?_

_- Non, il n'y a personne. _

Je vois bien la pitié sur son visage lorsqu'il s'en va. Oui je suis seul et depuis un bout de temps déjà. Je ne suis même plus médecin. Cela fait déjà huit ans que Wilson est mort. Ironie du sort c'est un cancer qui l'a emporté. Je suis resté près de lui jusqu'à la fin. Depuis deux ans il m'aidait à surmonter ma rupture avec Lisa. Mais une fois seul, sans ma conscience pour me canaliser j'ai fait le con.

Ma douleur à la jambe est devenue de plus en plus insupportable. Je prenais de plus en plus de risques pour soigner mes patients, déclenchant des conflits permanents avec Cuddy. La vicodin n'a plus suffit. Jusqu'au jour où un shoot de morphine trop dosé m'a envoyé aux urgences.

A ce moment là j'ai tout perdu. Du moins le peu qu'il me restait. Mon poste, ma licence et ma liberté. Le conseil d'administration m'a viré, a porté plainte et je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans un asile pendant deux ans. J'y ai suivi une cure de désintox et une « rééducation ».

Lorsque je suis sorti j'ai quitté Princeton et je suis venu à New York me perdre dans la masse. J'ai rompu tout contact. La musique m'a sauvé. J'ai trouvé une place de pianiste dans un bar. Tout à fait par hasard, un soir où j'avais décidé de me saouler. Après quelques verres je me suis installé au piano et j'ai joué. Le patron voyant que ça plaisait à ses client m'a proposé de bosser pour lui. J'ai dit oui.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis ici. On m'a transféré des soins intensifs. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'à regarder la télévision. Je ne supporte pas lorsque l'on vient me faire la toilette et me changer. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Mon état s'aggrave, même avec l'appareil ma respiration est difficile. Mon cœur s'affaiblit. Et surtout je n'ai plus envie de me battre.

C'est avec une froide lucidité que je constate que je vais mourir seul à 62 ans. Je suis fatigué. Je ferme les yeux dans le fol espoir de m'endormir pour la toute dernière fois. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je sais qui c'est. Sabrina la bénévole qui vient me voir tous les jours. Elle est gentille et extrêmement patiente. Je crois que je l'aime bien.

_- Greg_

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle a su. Elle est là tout simplement. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, de la regarder et de lire la pitié dans ses yeux.

_- Greg _

Soudain paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en aller j'ouvre les yeux. La voir une dernière fois, pourquoi pas.

_- Bonjour Lisa._

_- Pourquoi être parti sans rien dire ?_

_- Des reproches ?_

_- Non, de la curiosité._

_- J'avais tout gâché…comme toujours. _

_- Tout n'était peut-être pas de ta faute._

Elle me parle de Rachel, de l'hôpital dont elle est toujours directrice. De Chase qui dirige le service diagnostique. Je lui parle de ma vie à New York.

Elle m'explique que c'est Sabrina qui est venu la voir. Elle a trouvé la photo de Lisa que je gardais dans mon porte feuille. Je me rappel avoir écrit son nom derrière pour ne pas l'oublier. Complètement idiot de ma part. Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ?

Elle me dit qu'elle va rester quelques jours. Je suis heureux de la revoir.

Cela fait cinq jours qu'elle vient passer un moment avec moi. J'ai demandé au Dr Palmer de lui mentir sur mon état de santé. Elle est assise près de moi, elle me tient la main. Nous parlons de Wilson, c'est la première fois depuis son arrivée. Mais je sens que le moment est proche. Je pars, tout sera bientôt fini pour moi.

Autant que mon état le permet je lui set la main aussi fort que je le peux. Elle me fixe avec surprise qui laisse vite place à de l'inquiétude.

_- Je t'aime Lisa. je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. _

_- Je sais. _

_- Pardon. _

Je viens de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois. Dans la chambre le moniteur émet un signal continu. Cuddy pleure. Elle hurle sur le personnel qui vient d'arrivé et qui ne réagit pas.

_- Mais faites quelque chose ! _

Elle veut lui faire un massage cardiaque mais on la retient. Le Dr Palmer arrive à son tour.

_- Lâchez-moi ! Et vous qu'attendez-vous ?_

_- Je ne vais rien faire. C'est la volonté de mon patient. Il a demandé à ne pas être réanimé._

Cuddy est sous le choc, mais elle comprend ce choix.

_- Patient Grégory House, heure du décès 15h19. _


End file.
